Bicycling is presently very popular, particularly bicycling cross country and on trails in the country side or in the wilderness. This requires transporting a bicycle or bicycles usually by car or truck to the desired location.
A variety of racks for use in transporting bicycles on cars and trucks are known. One type of currently available bicycle rack mounts the bicycles close together and side by side on the front or back of the car or truck. These racks are usually limited to transporting one to three bicycles at once. The bicycles when mounted on these racks project out from the vehicle where they are easily damaged by minor collisions with each other, and by rocks and other debris. Each bicycle is usually secured to the bicycle rack with straps, and many require the removal of the front wheel of the bicycle. Securing the bicycle with straps and removing the front wheel can be inconvenient and time consuming.
Another common arrangement is to transport the bicycle or bicycles using a roof bicycle rack. These require lifting the bicycle onto the roof of the vehicle which increases the risk of the bicycle being dropped thereby damaging the vehicle and the bicycle. Roof top bicycle racks also usually require the removal of the front tire of the bicycle, and are usually limited to transporting two or three bicycles at once.
Many of these common arrangements are not well suited to use with trucks particularly with pick up trucks. A number of racks have been developed in an attempt to provide a solution for transporting bicycles in the cargo box of a truck without damaging the bicycles or truck. Most of these like the roof top racks require the removal of the front wheel of the bicycle to secure the bicycle in place and hold it upright. Other arrangements have provided clamps which hold the bicycle in place but these clamps are often time consuming to position and lock onto the bicycle.
A bicycle rack for use with a truck is needed which can carry a number of bicycles in an upright position in the cargo box of a truck, which secures the bicycle without removing parts from the bicycle or using clamps or straps to restrain the bicycle, which can carry bicycles of different sizes, which can be adjusted to fit different makes and sizes of trucks, and which is simple in design, and easy to use.